Oh My My MY
by danagirl3496
Summary: THIS A SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT WITH JACOB AND BRLLA


A/N: I just thought of this story. I was listening to the song "Mary's song (oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. And I got this idea for a story about Bella and Jacob.

**She said.**

**I was seven and you were nine.**

**I looked at you like the stars that shined**

**In the sky, the pretty light**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**Growing up and falling in love **

**And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**

**And said oh my my my**

Bella and Jacob were playing on first beach like they always did when Charlie and Billy were fishing. When they were fishing.

Charlie said to Billy "it would nice if they would fall in love"

"Yeah that would the day" Billy said laughing at what Charlie said.

"Oh you two would love that wouldn't you" Renee and Sarah said.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**

**Said you beat me up, you were bigger than me**

**You never did**

**You never did**

Jacob and Bell were at the Swan house playing in the back yard. They were swinging on the big old tree in the back.

"Bella it my turn get off" Jacob said in a mean voice.

"No Jakey I like to swing" Bella said swinging higher than before.

"If you don't let me go ill beat you up. I'm bigger then you Bells" he said getting really bad.

Before Jacob had a chance to move Bella got of the swing.

"Here you go Jake" she said giving him the swing.

"Thank you bells" he said getting on the swing.

Take me back when our world was one block wide

**I dared you to kiss me **

**And ran when you tried**

**Just two kids**

**You and I**

**Oh my my my**

Bella and Jacob were in jakes room at the Black house hanging out. They were watching TV. They saw a couple kissing on a TV show. Bella got an idea.

"Hey Jake a dared you to kiss me" Bella said trying not laugh.

"Alright" Jacob said as he was about to kiss her.

Just then Bella ran out of Jacob's room. Leaving him there looking at the floor.

**I was sixteen when suddenly **

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see**

**But your eyes still shined**

**Like pretty lights**

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**

**They never believed we'd really fall in love**

**And our mamas smiled **

**And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

The Black family and the Swan family were at the Swan house watching a movie. Bella and Jake we holing hand through the whole movie

"Billy I can't believe it happen" Charlie whispered

"I know" he said

"Can you two stop talk about us" Bella and Jake said at the same time.

There mother just rolled there eyes.

Then Bella and Jacob got up and went to the Bella room. They were half way up the stairs when Charlie yelled

"KEEP THAT DOOR OPEN"

They both laughed. Then Jacob give her a light kiss on the lips.

"what was that for" she asked.

"I have to have a reason to kiss my girlfriend bells" he said giving her another kiss.

"it to quite up there" Charlie yelled

They both laughed.

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**

**Two A.M. riding in you truck **

**All I need**

**Is you next to me**

Jacob would always drive Bella to school in his old broken down truck. She never mind because it was the time that they got to spend together.

"you don't mind my old truck do you Bells?" Jacob asked look out the window.

"no I love this truck" she said

"how can you love this old think?" she ask

"how can I not this is where we had our first kiss. This is where you told he that you loved he" she said looking Jake right in the eyes.

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**

**Slamming of door instead of kissing goodnight**

**You stayed outside**

**Till the morning light **

**Oh my my my **

Jacob and Bella we make out in the old truck. But Jake wanted to do more.

"Jake stop" she said pulling away.

Jacob keep kissing her and said "come on Bells".

"No Jacob I don't want to do that" she said getting out of the car. She sammed it.

Jacob felt bad about what he did so he stayed in the truck all night. When the morning came he head a tap on the window. He looked up to see Bella. he opened the door and got out.

"Im so sorry im was being and moron it will never happen again. Just don't dump me. I don't know what I would do with out you. I love you too much to be without you Bella." Jacob said almost crying.

Bella didn't say any thing he walked up to Jake and gave him a kiss.

"I would never dump you Jake I love too much" Bella said giving him another kiss.

**A few years had gone and come round**

**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**

**And you looked at me **

**got down on one knee**

Jacob and Bella were at first beach where they used to play all thoughts years ago.

"I love this place don't you Jake" Bella said as they were walking down the beach holding hands.

"yeah I love this place too" he said

They were sitting in the sand when Jake told Bella to look at the water.

"I don't see any think Jacob" she said turning around to see him on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Bella Swan I have been in love with ever since I met you on this beach when we were kid. Would you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you Marry me Bells?"

"yes yes yes I will marry you" Bella said kissing Jacob all over the place.

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**

**Our whole town came and our mamas cried**

**You said I do **

**And I did too**

Charlie was walking Bella down the aisle. She was trying not to cry. His little girl was all grown up.

"Do you Jacob Black take Bella Swan as you wife" said the priest.

"I do" Jacob said

"do you Bella Swan take Jacob Black as you husband" said the priest.

"I do" she said.

"you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Jacob kissed bella.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand.

**Take me home where we first met so many years before**

**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**

**After all this time**

**You and i**

**On my my my**

Jacob and Bella was at the Black house. They were outside with there two kids. They have a boy and a girl. Jacob was holding his little girl Sophia. Bella was holding her son Jacob jr.

"daddy" Sophia said.

"what baby girl" Jacob said looking at here.

"lets go play" she said.

"ok" he said.

When Jacob was playing with Sophia Bella was rocking there two month old son Jacob Jr.

**I'll ne eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine**

**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**

**In the sky**

**Oh my my my**

Jacob and Bella we on the porch watching there grandkids playing.


End file.
